


leave me to dream

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Banter, Begging, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Lingerie, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Remy/Wanda short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/gifts), [Rakshasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/gifts).



> Title from 'Dream' by Imagine Dragons

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Vampire AU' for an-enigmatic-avenger

3.   ***** 'Lingerie' for an-enigmatic-avenger

4.   ***** 'Lingerie; Begging' for raksh-thedemonlady

5.  'Whiskey' for lucdarling


	2. 'Vampire AU' for an-enigmatic-avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Vampires,

Remy turned his head to the side, baring his neck.  Wanda’s mouth was practically watering, but she didn’t want to bite him.  He’d been too kind to her already.  

“Please,  _Chere,_ just do not drain me.”  

“I’d never drain you…” her fangs popped out against her will.  The thrum of his blood in his veins was getting to her.  

He was panting the closer she got to him, his rushing blood and thudding heartbeat nearly drowned out everything else.  Except a whispered, “Be gentle…” right before her teeth sunk into his skin. 

 


	3. *'Lingerie' for an-enigmatic-avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Lingerie, Masturbation

She let her tongue come out to wet her lips. Wanda raised her arms above her head, elongating her body as she practically writhed on his silk sheets.  

Remy’s bottom lip was between his teeth as he watched her, his eyes entranced by the way the lace bodysuit hugged her curves.  It was frustrating, seeing things like her taut little nipple there under the fabric.  Watching her burgundy painted nails as she dragged them over it, plucking it stiffer.  

She’d never looked more bewitching than she did in that moment and he had to press his palm against his cock to relieve the ache that ran through his entire body as it strained against his jeans.  

She moaned when she saw him do it.  Her own hand moving down to the apex of her thighs, pressing against the dampened fabric there.  

“Remy?” She said his name on an exhale, her hips bucking up into her hand as she watched him tug down the zip of his jeans.  Then the button was popped open as he reached inside.  

“Keep goin’, chere…”  He took himself in hand, sliding his hand up and down the rock hard length of it.  “You look so goddamn beautiful like that…”  

 


	4. *'Lingerie; Begging' for raksh-thedemonlady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Lingerie, Smut, Begging

Wanda hissed as she slid down onto him.  His hands slid as he tried to grip her waist, the satin keeping him from holding her against him.  From assisting when she moved herself up and down his cock.  

Remy pressed his lips against her shoulder and whimpered.  “Please, chere…” he murmured. “You’re driving me crazy here…”  

“Good.” She chuckled and rocked herself against him, her clit rubbing just so and making her shiver.  She squeezed around him, feeling him shudder as she began to move in earnest.  “You could stand to be knocked down a few pegs, Remy Labeau…”  

“Listen, darlin’…if dat’s what you wanna do, I’m not gonna stop ya…never been pegged before, though.”  

Wanda’s eyes widened as looked down at him, speeding up her pace until he was gasping against her throat, the warm evidence of his release leaking out of her.  

“Wasn’t kiddin’, Wanda…” he murmured as if reading her mind.  “I trust you.”   

 


	5. 'Whiskey' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Alcohol, Banter

Wanda’s eyebrows went up as she took the shot.  “Ježišmarjá… that was… wow.”  

Remy shrugged and took the shot glass from her.  “Let that sit a spell before ya try again… that bourbon’ll warm ya up real nice, but it usually packs a sucker punch.”  

She shot him a look.  “You think I cannot hold my liquor, LeBeau?  Sokovians are a lot of things.  One of those things?  Is a drinker.”  

“Care to put your money where your mouth is, Maximoff?”  Remy teased.  “Cuz Cajuns know a thing or two ‘bout that.”  

“You know what you were taught.  I know what I was born with,” she countered, reaching for the shot glass.

“Them’s fightin’ words.”  

“I did not intend them to be anything else.”  

 


End file.
